Redwall TV Series
_2W_3uXqsfw Redwall Season One Intro 9pfB4D_6Z8c Redwall Season Two Intro mGWin8VHdBI Redwall Season Three Intro Summary In August of 1999, a Redwall television series was produced by Nelvana, a Canadian animation studio. It spanned three seasons, the first based on the book Redwall, the second based on Mattimeo and the third based on Martin the Warrior. To date, production has officially ended. The series airs re-runs on some PBS channels in the USA, and occasionally airs on Teletoon in Canada. Each episode is around 22 minutes in length, 30 minutes with commercials. The first episode aired September 12, 1999; the final episode was aired February 19, 2001. The TV series first aired in the United States through PBS on April 1, 2001, and ended on July 28, 2002. The soundtrack for the show was performed by the Czechoslovak State Orchestra. In 2006 Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3 became available on Region 1 DVD. Several other DVDs of the series have been released as well, please scroll down to the bottom of the page to see them. The Redwall TV Series is available to rent from Blockbuster and Netflix DVD delivery services! *Season 1 on Netflix *Season 2 on Netflix *Redwall: The Movie (2000) on Netflix *Season 1 on Blockbuster *Season 2 on Blockbuster *Season 3 on Blockbuster *Characters specific to the TV series *Promotional Items Production Redwall was originally created by Cambridge Animation Systems' Animo software, which is now property of Toon Boom Animation Inc. as of January 2009. To view exclusive storyboard artwork from the Redwall TV Series, see here. Executives *Directors: Raymond Jafelice (Redwall / Martin the Warrior), Raymond Jafelice, Luc Bihan (Mattimeo) *Co-director: Pascal Pinon *Assistant Directors: Tony Tarantini, Karen Lessmann, Brian Lee, Sean Jeffery *Executive producers: Michael Hirsh, Christian Davin, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Dan Maddicott, Peter Volkle, Ramsay Cameron *Supervising producers: Stephen Hodgins, Patricia R. Burns, Jocelyn Hamilton *Line producers: Lynne Warner, Corine Marcel, Marissa Collyer, Reka Temple *Adapted by: Michelle Goodeve, Brian Jacques, Glenn Norman, Steve Roberts, Tony Roberts *Story Editor: Steve Roberts *Theme by: Jack Procher, Daniel Fernandez *Music Supervisor: Stephen Hudecki *Music assistant: Helena Werren *Sound editing and supervision: Super Sonics Productions Inc, Scot McCrorie, Christopher G. Harris, Evan Turner, Hamish MacKenzie, Sheila Murray, Richard Omari Segal, Gregg Downing, Alfie Pucchio *Score Composed by: Acrobat Music *Casting and Voice Directors: Jessie Thomson, Karen Goora *Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester *Casting Co-ordinator: Christine Geddes *Casting Assistant: Carrie Justason *Developer: Steve Roberts *Production Supervisors: Steve Chadwick, Ruta Cube, Brad Markewitz, Akos Sarenczky, Bea Banyasz *Pre-Production Supervisor: Liza Vespi *Pre-Production Editing: Terry Carter, Rick Dubiel, Curtis Harry, Ken Hurlbut, Steve Keeping, Lex MacCrimmon, Colin McMahon, Shelley Mills-Hughes, Richard Segal, Kent Theaker, Geoff Walton, Henry Watkins, Peter Winninger *Production Managers: Diane Dallaire, Marissa Collyer, Istvan Erdos *Production Co-ordinators: E. Stephanie Kravos, Frederique Monfort, Claire Dame, Wendy Courtney *Production Assistant: Caroline Simmons *Production Secretaries: Anthony Henry, Suzanne Belec *Technical Team: Zsolt Fabian *Script Co-ordinator: Karen Moonah *Creative consultant: Chris Baker *Design supervisors: Alan Knappett, Rob Shedlowich, Loryane Tunley *Design co-ordinators: Mart Matsoo, Sheila Dinsmore *Design facility: Wack Wack Studio *F/X supervisor: Mike McKay *Director's Notes: Niall Johnston *Lip Sync: Cathy Parkes *Overseas supervisors: John DeKlein, Simon Ward Homer *Designers: Todd Kauffman, KoKo Maung, Mark Poulin, Pat Rowsome, Marijan Trpkovic, Christopher Williams, James Wood, Isabelle Python, Katia Surmenian, Jean-Charles Ripell *Key animation: Cynthia Ward *Storyboard Artists: Karen Lessman, Aare Voitk, Raymond Jafelice, Dimitrije Kostic, Patricia L. McDougall, Andrew Tan, Brian Lee, Rui Albino, Bob Muller, Christophe Huthwol, Thierry Martin, Stephane Vermuelen, Pascal Pinon, Gilles Dayez, Jean-Pierre Jacquet, Frank Ramirez, Mitch Manzer, Kerry Sargent, Karen Lloyd, Jun Nasayao *Storyboard Clean-up Artists: Jun Nasayao, Scott Bennett, Kevin Klis, Jim Nakashima, Winky Wong, Russ Tonks, Dave Pietila, Terry Rotsaert *Storyboard Coordinators: Allan Parker, Dinah Postma *Storyboard Clean-up Supervisor: Dave Quensnelle *Layout Artists: Vincent Simpson, Luc Latulippe, Gord McBride, John Riley-Cooper, Chris Minz, Daniel Poitras, Frank Ramierz, Gordon Hargreaves, Greg Gibbons, Tony Tarantini, Evan Purcell, Heidi Blomkvist, Michael Daze, Ron Wilson, Chad Hicks, Peter Hugean, Kevin Klis, Karen Moonah, Suzanne J. Cardona, Dennis Gonzalez *Layout Supervisors: Paul Riley, John Stevenson, Lyndon Ruddy, Eugene Hawkley *Colour stylists: Trudy Binder, Dylan Wickware *B'grounds: Mike Doherty, Michael Hitchcox, Christine Rother *Background supervisor: Sandra Catherine Yeaman *Background artists: Gary Hunt, Don Gauthier *Paint and Compositing: TV-Loonland AG *Video Technician: James Jacobs *Sound Effects Editors: Ryan Araki, John Baktis, Evan Turner, Eric Mattar-Hurlbut, Hamish MacKenzie, Craig Marshall *Supervising Sound Editor: Scott McCrorie *Recording Assistants: Edmond Chan, Kerry Bones *Re-Recording Engineer: Andy Koyama *Music Editors: Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Mike Northcott *Dialogue Editors: Keith Traver, Brian Fraser, Sean Pearson, Peter Winninger, Ken Hurlbut, Terry Carter, Geoff Walton, Rob McMahon *Translation: Francoise Boublil, Jean Helpert *Toutenkartoon: Frederic Mauxion (production manager), Sylvie Atorres, Pascal Jardin (assistant director), Stephane Pogran (technical advisor) *Post Production Director: Rob Kirkpatrick *Post Production Managers: Lan Lamon, Daphne McAfee *Post Production Administrator: Ann McGuire *Post Production Supervisor: Samara Melanson *Post Production Co-ordinator: Brian Marsh *Post Production Assistants: Joey Aguiar, Michael Goldsmith *Supervising Sound Editor: Steve Cole *Picture Editor: Al Maciulis, Richard Bond, Karen Saunders *Assistant Picture Editors: Graham Long, Doug Appeldoorn, Mia Randles *Supervising Pre-Production Editor: Darrell MacDonald *Supervising Breakdown Editor: Rick Dubiel *Recording and Transfer Technician: Mike Reid *Animation Crew: Rg Prince Film Inc. *Additional Production Facilities: McClear Pathe, Magnetic North Voice Cast 'Season 1 - Redwall' *Abbot Mortimer - Chris Wiggins *Asmodeus - David Hemblen *Basil Stag Hare - Richard Binsley *Brother Alf / Cheesethief - John Stocker *Captain Snow - Richard Denison *Constance - Janet Wright *Cornflower - Alison Pill *Cluny the Scourge - Diego Matamoros *Fangburn / Killconey / Shrew #1 - Lawrence Bayne *Foremole / Shrew #2 - Graham Haley *Guosim - Marion Day *Jess Squirrel - Susan Roman *John Churchmouse - John Gilbert *Log-a-Log - Bruce Dow *Martin the Warrior / King Bull Sparra / Darkclaw - Ben Campbell *Matthias - Tyrone Savage *Young Matthias - Marc Donato *Mattimeo - Cole Caplan *Methuselah - Wayne Robson *Myrtle - Alyson Court *Plumpen - Adrian Egan *Ragear - Dan Hennessey *Redtooth / Friar Hugo - Andrew Gillies *Sela - Julie Lemieux *Shadow - François Klanfer *Chickenhound / Mingo - Jonathan Wilson *Squire Julian Gingivere - Keith Knight *Warbeak - Tracey Moore 'Season 2 - Mattimeo' *Abbot Mordalfus / Threeclaws / Skan / Old Rabbit / Guard - John Stocker *Ambrose Spike - Paul Soles *Auma - Kristin Fairlie *Baby Rollo - Ezra Perlman *Basil Stag Hare / Fleaback / Fengal / Ragwing / Weasel Guard - Richard Binsley *Cheek - Kyle Fairlie *Constance / Ghost of Martin the Warrior - Janet Wright *Cornflower - Melissa McIntyre *Elmtail - Amos Crawley *Foremole / Nadaz / Andes /Halftail / Loamdog - Graham Haley *Flugg / Damper - Raymond Jafelice *General Ironbeak / Jabez Stump / Skinpaw - Wayne Best *Jess Squirrel / Rosyqueen Stump - Susan Roman *John Churchmouse - John Gilbert *Jube - Ali Mukaddam *Log-a-Log / Black Robed Rat - Bruce Dow *Mangiz the Seer / Crow - Chris Wiggins *Matthias - Tyrone Savage *Mattimeo - Michael Seater *Mrs. Churchmouse / Winifred / Sparra - Catherine Disher *Orlando the Axe / Deadnose / Scringe - Anthony Bekenn *Sam / Child Tim Churchmouse - Alex House *Scurl Droptail - Noah Reid *Sir Harry the Muse / Malkariss / Grubclaw - Andrew Gillies *Sister May - Fiona Reid *Slagar the Cruel - Tim Curry *Stonefleck / Martin the Warrior - Ben Campbell *Stryk - Ellen-Ray Hennessy *Tess Churchmouse / Cynthia Vole / mouse slave - Sarah Gadon *Adult Tim Churchmouse - Jonathan Wilson *Vitch / Hedgehog Slave - Jake Goldsbie *Warbeak - Tracey Moore 'Season 3 - Martin the Warrior' *Aryah - Colette Stevenson *Badrang the Tyrant - Diego Matamoros *Ballaw - Andrew Gillies *Brome - Luca Perlman *Felldoh - Ali Mukaddam *Grumm Trencher - Graham Haley *Keyla - Noah Reid *Laterose of Noonvale - Lindsey Connell *Martin the Warrior - Amos Crawley *Pallum - Deborah Odell *Queen Amballa - Tracey Moore *Rowanoak - Ellen-Ray Hennessy *Skalrag - Jonathan Wilson *Tramun Clogg - John Stocker Episodes All episode synopses provided freely by Nelvana, they are word-for-word, unless noted otherwise and someone wants to write their own. Differences From The Books Redwall *During the final battle, Cluny the Scourge uses Cornflower as a hostage instead of Friar Hugo. *Basil Stag Hare, Jess Squirrel, and Matthias all go to rescue the tapestry. In the book, only Basil and Jess are involved. *Constance kills Fangburn by biting him, in the book she smashes him against a wall several times. *Cornflower's role in the series is more active than in the book. *The walls of Asmodeus's quarry are described as soft and yellow in the book, but are made of regular grey stone in the series. *Matthias, after his expedition to learn about Asmodeus from Captain Snow, returns to the abbey, and consequently is present for some sequences he wasn't in the book (e.g. Constance's crossbow, the siege tower, etc). *In the books, Warbeak becomes queen follwing the death of her crazy uncle Bull, as her mother wished. In the series, Dungwing, her mother becomes queen. *Abbot Mortimer does not taste the grayling in the series. *Matthias returns to Redwall from his exbidition to retrieve the sword of Martin from Asmodeus. In the book, he returned as Cluny was seizing control of the Abbey. In order to have it more true to the book, a new scene is added in which Matthias, before Cluny begins to take over, goes off to recruit warriors. *Cluny attempts to starve the Redwallers in the series, but in the book, everything they needed for food was in the orchard, etc. *The Beaver does not appear in the series. *Ambrose Spike has a large role in the book, but in this season all he does is perform magic tricks at the jubilee, and is later seen before the final battle. *Due to Ambrose's reduced role, the vole family's capture is somewhat different then in the book. In the book, Colin Vole and his family are captured and Ambrose Spike is injured by Cluny's horde. The Redwall moles then go underground and manage to save Ambrose, who relates what happened. In the series, as the voles are captured, Colin's mother tells him to run to Redwall and tell what happened. *Winifred the Otter is only directly adressed when Constance tells her and her otters to go find Matthias falls in the pond. She does not speak. *Old Sela in the series is killed by Cluny's hordes outside the gate when in the book she was executed at the camp. *The events of Cluny's Clowns, The Visitor and A Favour Returned didn't occur in the book. *The characters Wild Ivy, Farlo, Glendel, Saffron, Dorthia, Jennie, Mighty Clodd, Myrtle, and Bigwing were not present in the book. *Silent Sam has a very small role in the series, but has a much larger role in the book. *John Churchmouse is Cornflower's father in the TV series, in the book her father is Mr. Fieldmouse. (This makes the marriage of Mattimeo and Tess more confusing). *In the series, the first time we see John Churchmouse is in the epilogue. In the book, he is seen from time to time over the course of the novel, but doesn't become crucial until Mattimeo. *Matthias does not have a mentioned sister in the book. *Abbot Mortimer takes part the final battle against Cluny's horde, but in the book he does not. *Cluny the Scourge does not lash out at Mortimer in the series. *Redtooth was killed by Constance in the book when she threw him against a tree. In the series, he is killed when Cornflower spilled hot soup on him, but, oddly, is later seen running away from the siege tower (but is mentioned as being dead later). *Cornflower and Silent Sam find the armour of Martin the Warrior in the attic, in the book it is hidden beneath the Abbey. *A little shrewbabe promises to show Matthias a cut-off to Redwall Abbey, though the scene isn't in the book. *In the book, Methuselah dies shortly after he is beaten by Chickenhound. In the TV series, Methuselah does not die immediately, and dies a few days later in bed. *Nobody knew Basil when he first arrives at the Abbey in the TV series. In the book, when Basil arrives at Redwall, it is revealed that he was an old friend to the Abbey. *The Summer of the Talking Squirrel was not mentioned in the epilogue of the TV series. *The tapestry is much different in the book than in the television series. In the television series the words "I am that is" are shown in plain sight on the tapestry, but in the book they are etched in the wall behind the tapestry and the tapestry does not show the future battle with Cluny the Scourge in the book as it does in the television series *In the book, Cluny's horde only tried to tunnel into Redwall only once, only to be killed by boiling hot water. In the series they tried a tunnel twice, the first of which they were foiled by porridge and the second time by water. *In the TV series, both Sela and Chickenhound went into Redwall, and Sela was later thrown out of Redwall for stealing (and her son injuring Methuselah) and killed by Cluny almost immediately. In the books, Cluny unveils their spying and has them both executed, though Chickenhound survives and drags himself to Redwall. *In the books, Cornflower was not present when Matthias and Methuselah worked out the riddle behind the tapestry or went beneath the stairs to Martin's tomb as she was in the TV series. *In the TV series the Guosim used regular swords not rapiers, as they did in the book. *In the series, two mouse maids sew the tapestry back into place. In the book, Methuselah stitches the ripped piece onto the tapestry. Mattimeo *It is Sister May who rescues Rollo from General Ironbeak in the book, not Cornflower. *It is Sister May who tends to Stryk Redkite in the book, not Cornflower. *When Stryk Redkite attacks General Ironbeak, General Ironbeak's rooks suppress her before she breaks free and kills him. In the book, she killed him directly without any interruption. *In the series, Ironbeak is shown wearing a metal helmet---whereas in the book and illustrations, there is no reference to Ironbeak having a metal helmet. (This may have been done to make Ironbeak visually distinct from the other birds, preventing potential confusion.) *In the book, Fleaback was a weasel and was one of the five weasels to be sent south by Matthias. However, in the television series, Fleaback is a stoat and he is pushed from the cliff by Slagar. *When Slagar tells Mattimeo his story in the television series, Threeclaws is present. In the book, only Mattimeo is there. *In the book, Slagar doesn't tell Mattimeo that he is Chickenhound, instead Mattimeo tells Sam Squirrel the information that Slagar gave to him and it is Sam Squirrel that reveals Slagar to be Chickenhound. In the TV series, Slagar directly tells Mattimeo that he is Chickenhound. *In the television series, Hairbelly and Wedgeback do not exist. The latter's death is altered so Fleaback dies by being pushed off the plateau. *In the book, Mattimeo and his friends beat Vitch after he lies and tells them their loved ones are dead; and the slavers have to use canes to physically pry them off of Vitch. In the television series, Mattimeo's gang advances on Vitch and prepares to beat him up, but Mattimeo turns and runs into Slagar. The slavers aren't involved in that scene. *Some of the Blackrobe Rats used axes in the series, while in the book they only used spears. Martin the Warrior *The TV series opens with John Churchmouse reading the story during after the events of Mattimeo, whereas Aubrieta tells them the story after the events of Mariel of Redwall in the book. *Laterose's death in the TV series is apparently caused by Badrang the Tyrant stabbing her, however, she was thrown against a wall in the book. *Pallum was male in the book, but is female in the television series. *Skalrag was tickle tortured, which lead to his death when dangling above Marshank's gates. However, in the book, Skalrag was tortured by stretching on a torture rack and then killed above the gates of Marchsnkby poison tipped arrows . *Felldoh beat Badrang with a javelin in the book. Also, he killed twenty of Badrang's soldiers. In the television series, Felldoh didn't beat Badrang, he pointed the Sword of Martin at Badrang, and he died without killing any of Badrang's soldiers. *Pallum goes with Martin and Rose to save Grumm from the bees, however in the book he stayed behind. *Boldred's family doesn't appear in the television series. *Badrang's death in the television series is caused by him falling on Martin's sword. In the book, Martin and Badrang fought over the sword and Martin stabbed him. *Dinjer doesn't hit Martin after the warrior had rescued him from the nest of the gannet. *In the tunnel scene in the film, Keyla panicked when the tunnel caves in, but in the book, Keyla actually is the only one who keeps a cool head. *Wulpp never figures out that Brome actually is a mouse in the book. *The tree felling scene in the book is not in the series. *Aggril does not appear in the television series. *In the TV series, Martin and Rose confess their love for each other, although this was never done in the book. *Martin leaves his sword behind in the TV series, while in the book he takes it with him vowing to one day hang it up. IMDB *Season One at the IMDB *Season Two at the IMDB *Season Three at the IMDB Category:Redwall Information Category:Filmography